


If Tomorrow Doesn't Hold You

by mkIuver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Business, CEO, Crushes, Family Issues, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Lots of Angst, M/M, Rivals, Sad Ending, The Families Are Bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkIuver/pseuds/mkIuver
Summary: Wong Yukhei had only ever known how to live his life a certain way. Having been taught that this is how it's supposed to be, what is he supposed to do when a certain Mark Lee, that he's been told to never have any contact with, suddenly stumbles into his life?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	If Tomorrow Doesn't Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't expect too much! This is also my first time using Archive of Our Own! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Twitter: @mkIuver

The sound of Yukhei’s newly shined shoes echoes against the marble floor. Balls aren't his type of thing. In fact, he didn’t even know that they took place in the modern world until he was forced to go to one at the age of 12. Those times were different. Those were times where people doted on the young Yukhei they had been fascinated with. Nowadays, all anyone wanted to know about him was either whether he's single or if he knew what his father’s business plans were.

He couldn’t talk about his hatred for them now, though. Not when his father had pushed him towards the many women and men staring upon him. He clears his throat and fixes his tie, there was no time for thinking about this when his family practically relied solely on him to tell white lies that would make people interested in their company. And as the woman he had simply thrown a wink at was waving him over, he knew it wouldn’t be that hard.

Perhaps it was easy, yes. Yukhei couldn't deny that smooth talking was practically second nature to him at this point. After having gone to these types of events once every other week ever since he was young, he knew the procedures of it. Despite it all, the room felt as if it was getting stuffier. The smell of over-priced champagne and strong perfume filled his nostrils. It made him dizzy as he was stuck with the same type of people who had gotten too used to this environment.

It was times like these where he would normally sneak off. Sometimes, he'd find a squirrel sitting upon the balcony that kept him company. Other times, his close friend Hendery would gladly sit with him before he was called back to help his father. This time would be no different, he decided. He was talking to a woman about the use of wheels throughout history for far too long, after all. He gave her his signature smile and a note with a number, (mind them, it was Hendery's, and Yukhei could already feel the scolding he'd be getting later). He was quick to leave, his head turning not so swiftly as he looks for a door that would lead him away from this atmosphere.

He sees a dark, blue door that most definitely stood out in contrast to the white walls that he was now beginning to realize was blinding to the eyes. He uses his long limbs to make his way there, giving the people looking at him small nods and a respectful smile. That was another thing, respect. Respect was something that he had learned while growing up was essential to a successful business transaction. It was why he had allowed many women and men to throw themselves at him as he stood there in the middle of the room, almost as if helpless.

But now, he wasn't sure if respect was the right choice in this scenario. As he stepped through the doorway, he noticed it led to a balcony. It was painted white, typical, but it reflected well against the moonlight. What caught his attention was the man standing in front of him. He had on a dark blue suit that hugged him quite nicely with even darker hair that was lathered in gel. The man was facing away from him, his face turned towards the sky. What caught his attention even more, perhaps, was the man's reaction to him.

"Donghyuck, I already told you I'm not going down there to entertain some old man's fetish! If he wants to find someone to suck his dick, tell him to search for a sugar baby!" the mysterious man exclaims, finally turning around. Yukhei stood frozen in his place, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do in this type of situation. Finding that the other man didn’t seem to be able to form any words either, it was then Yukhei decided to look over the man. The man was a looker, he had decided. His eyes were bright and wide in shock and his lips were now shut tightly, as if to stop himself from talking anymore. It was as if time had stopped. While that sounds like something out of a bad rom-com, this wasn't movie worthy, Yukhei had decided, but it was enough to know that maybe they weren't like the other ball-goers. And just maybe, that was enough for them.

As he breaks out of his trance, unable to look away from the man. He puts his hand out towards the other and gives him a smile. Not the smile he gives to the women and men inside, and definitely not the one he does when he’s forced to show the utter most respect to their clients, but rather a bright smile that looked as if it belonged to a little kid who was still filled with the childish innocence Yukhei had longed for. "Hey, I'm Lucas. I'm afraid I'm not Donghyuck or looking to be a sugar baby, but I'm sure I can be of some amusement to you," he remarks.

The man looks him up and down as if he's trying to decipher what the man's true intentions were. His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed, it was almost as if Yukhei could hear the wheels turning in the other's head. The man finally takes his hand, which Yukhei realizes was very small compared to his, and gives him a small handshake. "Hi, I'm Minhyung. I'm not looking to be a sugar daddy, either, so I think we have a deal," Minhyung says while looking up at Yukhei.

-

“So tell me about yourself, mister Lucas,” Minhyung asks Yukhei. After clarifying that they wouldn’t be each other’s sugar daddy or sugar baby, they found themselves leaning against the edge of the balcony while their gazes shifted back and forth from the night sky and the other’s face. The one asked the question tilts his head, humming to himself. What really was there to tell a man you had just met? Most people would say nothing much, but it seems like Yukhei didn’t feel like being reasonable tonight.

“I’m Lucas. I’m from Hong Kong and I really fucking hate this party. How about you, mister not-my-sugar-daddy?” Yukhei asks with a grin. Minhyung gives the other an amused smile. Damn, he was really hard to read, thought Yukhei. The other man only has given small smiles since they’ve met and nothing else.

“I’m not anyone’s sugar daddy, make sure to get that right,” Minhyung says, pointing to the other, “but as for me. I’m Minhyung, and I really fucking hate this party, too.” Lucas watches the other closely and gives him a small nod, as if telling the other to go on. “It’s filled with the same types of people. It’s always the people who are the consumers and the people who are selling. How many times must we be able to entertain them just to gain a little more money?” the other man rants out.

It was rather cute, if Yukhei was being honest. The man was able to speak his mind easily and the way his lips pouted after every sentence just made it even better. It wasn’t like he was wrong, either. In fact, he was most pleased by the fact that there was someone who understood. “I think you’re right,” Yukhei tells him, moving to lean his back against the edge, “but this is also business. Business is never fair, it’s always just for the money.”

“I think you’re very right, you know. Always the money and power,” Minhyung sighs. Yukhei was always the type to observe. He observed the people around him who always seemed to watch his every action. All eyes were always on him. He had thought he had everyone figured out by now, but as he watches Minhyung crouch down to hang his arms off the ledge while the moonlight reflects off his porcelain skin, he couldn’t figure him out.

“Are you gonna say anything or are you gonna continue staring?” Minhyung says while letting out a small laugh. My god, it was more like a giggle. And dear god, it was so cute, Yukhei couldn’t help but think to himself.

Shaking his head, Yukehi clears his throat and throws on a smirk, trying to hide his small blush. “So you do know you have a pretty face then, correct?” he asks in order to hide the fact that he most definitely was staring. In his defense, the other man really was cute. He was tiny but that suit of his most definitely confirmed that he wasn’t as tiny as most would think.

“Perhaps I do, but I’m sure you also realize you have the prettiest face at this ball,” the man comments, “Now come on! You have to tell me more about you! I came here in order to get away from all those conversations about business!” He then lifts himself up to sit on the edge, pointing to the empty space next to him.

“Alright, alright!” Yukhei says, holding his hands up as he sits besides the other, “Well, what would you like to know? I don’t think you’d find me that interesting, honestly.” Unfortunately, that was true, at least in Yukhei’s head. He has known the same people, the same house, the same lifestyle since he was born. Like his father once told him, what was the point in changing things in your life if it was perfect as it is?

“I’m sure that’s not true! I bet you have a lot of interesting stories about the different people you’ve met here! Tell me, how many people here have you met with the same perfume from Chanel that they try and play off as being custom-made for them?” Minghyung teases, hitting the other’s shoulder gently with his. “Wait no! We’re moving on from talking about this terrible ball,” Minhyung says, retracting his last statement as he points his head towards the door they had walked in through earlier, “How about you tell me why you don’t have any future plans on becoming a sugar baby?”

Yukhei raises an eyebrow as he leans closer to the other, his head lowering itself down slightly to be closer to the other. “I could give you a whole presentation! I’ve thought about this many times, my dear Minhyung. Okay, let’s start with the most obvious, factual one. I don’t want an old man’s gross, smelly dick anywhere near me!” Yukhei began as they took turns talking, listening intently and laughing loudly together.

That was how their night went. From talking about sugar daddies and Hendery and who Donghyuck apparently was, they talked about it all. So sure, maybe Minhyung was a stranger and maybe it was considered a little dangerous at first to talk to him on a lonely balcony. But as he watched the other continue to laugh at his jokes that he knew Hendery would never laugh at, he knew he would much rather be here. At least, that was until the door they had come through a few hours ago burst open and suddenly, they were being pulled apart.

-

Yukhei is shocked, to say the least. How could he have known that Minhyung was actually Mark. Mark as in Mark Lee. Mark Lee as in the Mark Lee that his family had told him never to interact with. But then again, Mark couldn't have known he was Yukhei when he told him his name was Lucas in the first place, so he couldn’t really put all the blame on him. However, his family thought much differently.

While Yukhei and Mark were laughing it up on the balcony, talking about who knows what, someone had spotted them. Apparently it was Taeyong, Mark's older brother and heir of the company. Right after their parents were notified of what was happening, they found themselves to be in the middle of a fight. He doesn't remember what was being said, he could only remember Mark's facial expressions that switched from being confused, shocked, and an unreadable look which happened to be the last memory Yukhei had of him.

Yukhei could only groan quietly and run his hands through his hair as his father heavily lectures him. "It's all about the rules of respect and rivals!" Yukhei's father says, giving him a pointed glare, "It's something you have known since you learned to walk! What about it do you not understand? Come on, repeat it!"

It was always that goddamn sentence. How many times does Yukhei need to be reminded of it? With a small sigh, he sits up in his chair and repeats the phrase he has known since birth. "Respect is important in the face of welcomers, but not towards those with ill intentions." Yeah, Yukhei really wasn't kidding when he said that respect was important. However, he couldn’t help but think to himself if this phrase really applied to Mark Lee. I mean, they're talking about the same boy who had asked him last night whether Yukhei enjoys watermelon juice way too excitedly.

His father looks pleased enough though, nodding his head while muttering things as he paced around back and forth. "Alright, it seems you know how this works. So promise me, Yukhei, that you'll stay away from the wretched boy and his wretched family, understood?" his father asks him, staring at him sternly.

Yukhei could only nod with a small sigh, the sigh more coming from the fact that he was getting lectured rather than being upset because of Mark. Hell, he knew the boy for two hours tops, he was sure he could forget about him. But if he's being honest, he was dreading the next ball he’d have to attend. Let’s just say he wasn’t really looking forward to having to avoid all types of balconies, afraid that he’ll run into the bright-eyed boy he had met last night.

His father turned towards the window, his back is practically glaring at Yukhei. He knew this drill and rolled his eyes, standing up to take his leave as quickly as possible. Typical, he thinks as he walks through the long hallways of his house. The only time he’s allowed in his father’s office was so that he could get lectured without the noisy maids peering in. Yet another rule that had been enforced since he was a kid, never go into his father’s office unless brought in.

He sighs as he eventually finds his way back to his room, letting his legs guide him to his bed that he easily plops down on. Was a boy really worth a 2 hour long speech on what he already knows? While Yukhei does admit that the giggly, small boy from less than 24 hours ago was cute, (“Dude! He was so your type! You like the tiny guys with soft hair and big eyes! Don’t lie, I’ve seen the people you’ve had in your bedroom. Too bad he’s like your family’s long time rival, huh?” Hendery had graciously commented), he really isn't worth his time, right?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted, however, as he gets a loud alert from his phone. Who would be texting him? He had blocked Hendery by the time he had begun describing his last ex, already knowing that the boy was probably driving over to his place just so that he could continue talking without there being a block button this time. He holds his phone up above him as he clicks on the notification.

Unknown: Hey, this is Wong Yukhei, right? Uhm, sorry about last night.  
Unknown: Oh and this is Mark Lee, by the way.

Yukhei drops his phone onto his face from shock, eliciting a painful groan from him. God fucking dammit, Mark Lee.


End file.
